La voix de la déesse
by Emineckochan
Summary: Pour l'homme tu sera le pêcheur, celui que l'on enfermera jusqu'à la folie, celui sur qui ont va jeter tout les maux, celui qui ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, puis celui qu'on finira par brûler au nom de Dieu. Tu n'auras jamais ta place là-bas, ni dans aucune ville, aussi conciliante soit-elle, tu sombrera dans les plus profonds ténèbres tuant ceux que tu as un jour aimé. STEREK
**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que je me demandais si je devais poster cette fiction,**

 **Alors on y va et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelques choses vous a perturbé .**

* * *

La neige tombait doucement lorsque tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois. Un souvenir inoubliable , qui te collait à la peau depuis 15 ans. Elle était là, à l'orée de la forêt, nue comme si le froid ne la atteignait aucunement, seule ses longs cheveux de sang semblaient prouver qu'un vent glaciale parcourait Beacon Hills. Ses yeux translucides te fixaient, inexpressifs et te transperçaient chaque parcelles de peaux où son regard se posait avant de les fermer tandis que sa bouche se mouvait lentement, te laissant entendre la douce mélodie qu'était sa voix ;

《-Garçon , pour l'homme tu sera le pêcheur, celui que l'on enfermera jusqu'à la folie, celui sur qui ont va jeter tout les maux, celui qui ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, puis celui qu'on finira par brûler au nom de Dieu. Tu n'auras jamais ta place là-bas, ni dans aucune ville, aussi conciliante soit-elle, tu sombrera dans les plus profonds ténèbres tuant ceux que tu as un jour aimé. Petit, viens à mes côtés, je t'accepterais, t'élèverais comme mon propre fils et partagerais tout mon savoir sur les légendes qui plane sur cette forêt ancestrale. Mais si tu choisis la voix de l'homme…

-Stiles !》

C'était ton père, inquiet de ne pas te voir rentrer, venant à ta recherche accompagné de quelques villageois. À peine avait tu détourné le regard que la femme n'était plus qu'un filet de poussière, semblant n'être qu'une illusion produit par la forêt. Soudain tu fût attiré par quelque chose ou plutôt par quelqu'un, te serrant maladroitement contre lui, soupirant de soulagement ;

《-Tu m'as fait si peur fils, j'ai crû que comme ta mère, tu étais allé dans cette forêt maudite pour ne jamais revenir.》

L'évocation de ta défunte génitrice, t'arrachait des larmes traîtresse aussi douloureuse que l'acide sur tes joues enfantines. Alors que ton père t'emmenais chez vous, ton regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait auparavant l'esprit, ce n'était pas un regard de tristesse, loin de là, c'était de la pure haine pour ce lieu maudit qui t'avais enlevé la personne ô combien précieuse à ton cœur d'enfants.

* * *

Les années c'étaient succédées, tu ne les avaient pas vus passé, ta majorité tu venait déjà de fêter et comme cadeau, Danny, ton ami ou plutôt ton très prochain amant, avait sorti le grand jeu, sa chambre était parsemé de bougies plus ou moins entamé, dégoulinante de cire, signe que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il t'attendais, des roses, marguerites avaient été dispersé par ci, par là, emmenant avec elle une douce odeur à tes narines. Tu étais heureux, aimé et choyé, ces sentiments ce renforcèrent lorsque ses mains glissèrent dans les tiennes te guidant vers le lit. À peine ton dos avaient rencontré le matelas qu'une bouche envahissait la tienne, tu te laissa faire, répondant avec plaisir à cet échange.

Pourtant aucun de vous deux n'entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, seul le hurlement féminin qui s'en suivi vous sortis de votre bulles mais c'était trop tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra à son tour, voyant la scène, horrifié. Il reprit vite contenance et s'avança rapidement vers vous, le regard meurtrier et trahis. Ses bras t'attrapèrent, tu te débattait, en vain, Danny criait au quiproquo, inutilement. L'homme te traîna jusqu'à l'église suivis d'un Danny suppliant, sous le regard ahuris des villageois qui se promenaient ou faisaient leurs emplettes, arrivé devant l'immense porte ouverte de la maison de Dieu, l'homme hurla à l'attention du prêtre mais aussi aux oreilles curieuses qui vous avaient suivis ;

《-Mon Père, ce jeune homme est un hérétique, il a violé la voix du Seigneur, s'adonnant au péché de la luxure ! Mais cela n'est pas tout mon Père, cette enfant est un sodomite, un futur violeur d'enfant, c'est un rejeton de Satan, il faut le brûler sur le champ, avant qu'il ne commence à ravagé notre paisible village ! 》

Le prête s'était rapproché de toi, ses yeux criaient pitiés, toi, tu n'avais que l'envie de lui arrachés, tu tremblait de rage devant ses femmes et hommes dégoûtés, toi, le fils du Shérif, un sodomite ? Impensable, inimaginable. Tu pensa à ton père, il devait déjà être au courant, quelle devait être sa réaction ? Dévasté, anéanti, déçu ? Toi sa dernière famille, tu te demandes s'il s'en sortira. Tu n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le prêtre ordonna de mettre en place le bûcher.

Tu seras brûlé ce soir. Danny avec toi.

* * *

Tous le monde étaient réunis, même les enfants, simple mise en garde de ce qui les attendras s'il désobéissent à la parole du Seigneur. La lune était haute dans le ciel sans étoile, pleine et brillante comme une perle de nacre, ton regard ne la quitta pas, même lorsqu'on t'attacha, lorsque le prêtre fit son discours, lorsque les pleurs de Danny t'agressait les tympans, lorsque les hurlements de ton père commencèrent quand les villageois allumèrent le feu. Tu regardais juste cette immense perle, tu l'implorais puis tu repensa à ce jour. Ta tête se tourna vers la forêt, elle était là, semblable, fantomatique, les flammes te brûlait les jambes, alors tu la supplia ;

《-Esprit de la forêt ! Sauve moi ! Sauve nous je t'en supplie ! Je te vouerai corps et âme ! Esprit !

-Requête accordée.》

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme si elle l'a chuchotait à ton oreille. Tu ne regardais qu'elle, pas les flammes qui avaient disparus, pas les bêtes qui sortaient de la forêt pour venir s'attaquer au femmes et hommes qui s'enfuyaient, juste elle. Et tes paupières se fermèrent, t'emportant dans un monde sans rêves avec juste une douce mélodie qui te berçait.

 _ **C**_ _e soir, j'ai recueilli un enfant,_

 _ **J**_ _e n'ai pu sauver son ami._

 _ **I**_ _l me manquait du temps,_

 _ **A**_ _lors arbre je t'en prie._

 _ **P**_ _rends cette âme avec toi,_

 _ **D**_ _onne lui le meilleur._

 _ **M**_ _ontre lui mille endroit,_

 _ **I**_ _l faut soigner son pauvre cœur._

 _ **C**_ _e soir, j'ai recueillis un enfant,_

 _ **A**_ _rbre sois sans crainte._

 _ **J**_ _'ai à présent le temps,_

 _ **P**_ _our toi, je chante._

 _ **O**_ _ui nous avons trouvé,_

 _ **C**_ _elui qui pourras te sauver._


End file.
